


Secret

by RatMonarch



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Family, Gen, Happy, Nervousness, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: It was rare to see Mairu so nervous about something.





	Secret

“Are you ever going to tell him, or are we just going to stand here for ninety years?” a quiet voice asked in annoyance.

“Shut up, will you?” a second, slightly louder voice hissed back. “This is kind of a big deal for me to talk about and I need to think about how I want to go about saying it, alright?”

There was a pause of silence for a moment before the first voice cut in once more, asking, “It takes you fifteen minutes to come up with something to say?” The judgement in her tone was clear.

“Shut the fuck up, Kururi-chan!” the second voice snapped. “Go upstairs or something if you’re so bored.”

Izaya could feel his eyes beginning to twitch. 

Sighing, he closed his laptop in defeat. He supposed it was rather arrogant of him to think he would be able to get any real work done when his sisters were here. They always managed to distract him somehow, be it them trying to prank him or begging him to take them out to eat or anything else that came to their annoying little heads.

Luckily, he didn’t have any important business today, otherwise he’d be lying and telling them that Kasuka was in Ikebukuro, if only to get him out his hair for a few hours. Turning to look at the girls, he asked, “What are you two pests arguing about?”

He smirked despite himself when he saw the two girls flinch at the realization they’d been discovered. To their credit though, they recovered quickly. Looking slightly nervous, Mairu looked as if she was about to spit out a lie or an excuse, when suddenly, Kururi quickly interjected, saying, “Mairu has something to tell you, nii-san.”

“Kururi!” Mairu hissed in disbelief, clearly feeling betrayed. 

Kururi met her sister’s anguished gaze with her emotionless one. Shrugging, she simply said, “Well, it’s true isn’t it?”

When Mairu didn’t say anything, keeping her gaze anxiously to the floor, Izaya prompted, “Well is it? I am not going to beg you to talk to me. I mean, if I have the chance to spare myself the headache…”

Mairu opened her mouth and for a moment, Izaya actually thought she would say no. But then she relented and said smally, “Yes…”

Before Izaya could tell her to just spit it out to him already, she added, “Alone.”

Izaya couldn’t help the glimmer of curiosity he felt at that. Mairu and Kururi had always practically been attached at the hip ever since they were little. They did almost everything together, considering themselves a two for one deal of sorts. So, for her to request privacy, it must be something heavy, and while Kururi definitely seemed to already know what it was, Izaya could still tell there was an important air to it all. 

So, with a sigh, he got up and ran a hand through his hair, saying, “Alright, but make it quick.”

Mairu nodded immediately and began padding up the stairs, Izaya following behind. He gestured for her to head inside his bedroom and once they were in there, he promptly shut the door and locked it with a click. Turning Mairu, who’d decided to take a seat on his bed, he crossed his arms and asked, “Now, what is it?”  
Without looking at him, Mairu hurriedly said, “Nii-san, I am bisexual.”

Izaya blinked at the sudden confession, not expecting it to be said so bluntly after seeing how nervous Mairu had been only a few seconds prior, but he quickly collected himself. 

And to be perfectly honest, he was kind of disappointed. He was expecting something juicier. Cocking his head slightly, he said, “That’s it? I already knew that.”

Mairu jerked and let out a yelp of disbelief, saying, “You did?!”

Izaya smirked almost smugly, saying, “I’m an informant. It’s my job to be more perceptive than the average person. And according to the rumor mill, you practically announce it in class anyway so…”

Mairu crossed her arms petulantly and pouted, huffing, “Whatever. You know now.”

Izaya regarded her carefully for a moment, before he sighed. He approached the bed and sat down next to her saying, “You being bi doesn’t matter to me.” Then looking at her teasingly, he smirked and said, “Especially when you have some _actual_ flaws you could be working on.”

Mairu’s eyes widened in shock before she let out a series of giggles. Shoving him lightly, she said, “Shut the fuck up, Iza-nii. You are the _last_ person who should be judging people for flaws in their personality.”

Letting out an amused huff, he raised his hands up in mock surrender and relented, “Fair enough, fair enough.”

The two then lapsed into a small silence. Thinking the conversation was over, Izaya was about to stand up and make his leave, when suddenly, he heard Mairu say in a voice so small, it might of been a whisper, “Thank you for not being mad or judging me, nii-san.”

Izaya blinked. He wasn’t used to seeing Mairu, so headstrong and confident, look so vulnerable. She clearly wasn’t used to being vulnerable either as she wouldn’t even meet his eyes, her whole body stiff. She expected him to make fun of her. A fair assumption he supposed, but he decided to spare her, “No problem. Thanks for trusting me.”

God knows he only had a few people in his life who did. 

Mairu nodded. Sniffing, she darkly said, “I doubt Mom and Dad will be as accepting of it, if I ever decide to tell them.”

Izaya frowned. She had a point there. Their parents had always been a bit more… conservative. They didn’t emphasize tradition as much as some other parents did, but they definitely weren’t the most liberal of thinkers either. They would probably not be happy to hear that one of their children was bi. 

Shrugging though, he said, “Don’t tell them if they don’t want to, but if they get mad, then who cares? You are always ranting that they are never around anyway. So what does their judgement a hundred thousand miles away from you matter?”

Mairu blinked and said, “I guess but I don’t want them to be upset…”

Izaya said, “People being upset about you being yourself are not worth your time, Mairu. That is an important thing to learn.”  
Mairu looked at him for a moment. Then kicking her feet up nervously, she said, “What if they refuse to let me live in the house?”

Izaya looked at her in surprise. He almost had let out a laugh at how ridiculous that was. Their parents were conservative and would no doubt not be happy about it, but they would never kick out one of their children. God knows he caused them lots of problems growing up, and they hadn’t given up on him yet. 

“Don’t worry about ridiculous things,” Izaya said. “They won’t kick you out.”

Mairu gave him a look so serious and sad though, as she said, “But what if they do, nii-san?”

Izaya didn’t know why this was such a heavy worry in her mind. It wasn’t going to happen. Humans worried about such tedious things. But wanting to comfort her in some way, he sighed, “Then I would let you stay at my place and I would give them the tongue lashing of a lifetime. Don’t worry about being on the streets, Mairu.”

Mairu looked at him in shock, before she let out a huge grin and suddenly wrapped him in a hug. He jerked in shock at first, before he eventually relaxed and felt more embarrassed. Burying her face into his side, she said, “Thank you, nii-san.”

Feeling a bit of heat rise to his face, he said, “It’s alright. Now get off me before you infect me with a disease, pest.”

Mairu let out a laugh and promptly let go. 

Izaya was never great at handling emotional problems, but he couldn’t help but think for this one, he did a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to at all. I had wanted it to be so much better but after working on this fic for almost two damn years now, I am just done. I will accept what it is. Lol. 
> 
> This story was something personal for me, as I had only came out as bisexual to my own parents only a few months ago and it still feels weird. I wanted to write something about our proud bisexual, Mairu, going through the same thing. I also wanted to do some Mairu-Izaya bonding. I see a lot of fics focus on his relationship with Kururi more, which is totally fair, but I wanted to give Mairu an opportunity to shine!
> 
> Izaya is really OOC in this, and I apologize. But hey, he is a bit unlike himself around his sister anyway and listen... just call it a moment of weakness on his part lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, critique is wanted. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
